12 Month, Countless
by SkrywerD
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dua orang yang tak pernah tahu bahwa pertemuan sederhana mereka akan membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk saling terikat. Meanie Couple. Minwoo. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Seventeen.


_Happy ending…_

 _I hope everything in my life will get happy ending. With you…_  
 _Just you.._  
 _Only you.._  
 _I won't another, forever just you…you…you…_

 ** _Januari.._**

Bulan yang begitu indah bukan? Bulan dimana segala hal di tahun ini akan segera dimulai.

Dan bulan ini, Tuhan rupanya begitu menyayangiku. Dia begitu mengasihiku, mengijinkanmu untuk muncul di hadapanku, mempertemukan sesosok manusia semanis dirimu tepat di depan mataku.

Siang itu, bukankah itu siang yang indah? Segelas starbucks yang kubawa, tak sengaja tersenggol olehmu dan tumpah di atas baju putih polosmu.

"M…mian…". Sungguh, aku begitu gugup ketika kedua mata indahmu menatapku dengan tatapan tajammu. Kupikir kau marah. Demi apapun, kau orang pertama yang membuatku tak mampu menterjemahkan apa yang sedang berada di pikiranmu.

Namun, di balik rasa gugup dan takutku, terbersit sedikit rasa teduh begitu sepasang manik mata indahmu bertatapan lurus dengan kedua indra penglihatku.

"em…bagaimana kalau kita ke laundry terdekat?aku akan bertanggung jawab karena aku telah membuat bajumu kotor"

Diluar dugaanku, kau justru tersenyum. Mengusap bajumu dengan jemari lentikmu.

"gwaenchanayo.. aku yang tidak berhati-hati.. aku memang terburu-buru, jadi aku tak melihatmu yang sedang membawa minuman…"

"aku juga minta maaf…". Lagi-lagi aku masih menatap noda yang berada di bajumu, alih-alih sekedar memberikan perhatian, demi apapun, aku hanya sedang berusaha mengontrol perasaanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak menentu ketika berbicara denganmu.

"ah… aku lupa, aku terburu-buru, aku harus menghadiri upacara kelulusan adikku…bagaimana kalau lain kali aku mentraktirmu?anggap saja aku mengganti minumanmu yang kutumpahkan"

"tak perlu…hanya segelas minuman, tak terlalu penting bukan?". Aku mengangkat wajahku, berusaha menyunggingkan senyumku di hadapanmu. "Kim Mingyu..". Kuulurkan tanganku di hadapanmu. Sekedar ingin menghapus rasa penasaran atas dirimu.

Dan kasih sayang tuhan rupanya masih menyertaiku. Tahukah kau seperti apa rasanya begitu melihatmu menjabat tanganku dengan diiringi senyumanmu yang semanis madu?aku ingin berteriak.. aku ingin meledak… aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku sedang bahagia.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

Sungguh, jawaban singkatmu terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku.

Namun kau langsung menarik tanganmu seraya menatap arloji di pergelangan tanganmu. "astaga..aku terlambat, aku harus pergi sekarang… besok jam 11 siang, temui aku di kedai starbucks di ujung jalan itu.. ".

Namun aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengulurkan tanganku, meraih pergelangan tanganmu dengan erat ketika kau berpaling dan berniat pergi. Tidak.. ini terlalu cepat, aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sedikit lebih lama, maka dari itu, kujatuhkan harga diriku untuk menahanmu. Bukan… aku tak ingin mempermainkanmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh.

"kuantar…"

"tidak.. terima kasih,aku…"

"aku tak pernah mau menerima sebuah penolakan…"

 ** _Februari.._**

Kali ini aku meminta orang lain untuk menceritakan kisahku. Menarik sudut pandang dari sisi orang lain,agar semua terlihat jelas, benar bukan?

Let's start..

Jam di dinding restaurant cepat saji itu sedang menunjukkan angka 14.50. sebentar lagi..

Mingyu masih terlihat begitu setia mengulas senyumnya. Sesekali bibirnya terlihat sedang berbicara dengan suara yang begitu pelan, membuat siapapun tak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah dia katakan. Dan ketika kita menempelkan telinga kita pada bibirnya maka akan terdengar suaranya yang sepertinya tengah menggumamkan sebuah kalimat sakti yang akan menentukan hidupnya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku menghabiskan sisa hidupku?memulainya dari awal.. aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku begitu takut jika membuatmu meragukan segala perhatianku selama ini… aku… benar-benar menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo.. jadi.. bisakah kita memulai segala hal mulai detik ini?berbagi segala hal yang kita miliki dan menyatukan dunia kita?tapi jika kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku… bisakah mulai hari ini kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan seluruh perasaanku?saranghae….". dia tertawa geli setelah mengucapkannya. Sejujurnya itu kalimat yang dia tulis kemarin malam dan hampir 24 jam dia berusaha menghafalkannya. Dia ingin segala hal terlihat sempurna di hadapan pujaanya. "sempurna…otakmu memang jenius Tuan Kim Mingyu yang tampan". Dia sepertinya memang sengaja memuji dirinya sendiri.

Dan jam sudah menujukkan pukul 15.05 ketika sosok manis bertubuh ramping itu terlihat berlari dengan tergesa menghampiri kursinya.

"Mianhe.. aku lupa kalau kita membuat janji hari ini.."

Mingyu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyumnya semanis mungkin. "gwaenchanayo.."

"jadi.. hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"hah?"

"bukankah semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadaku?"

"A-ah…I..itu..aku.."

"Ya?"

"Wonwoo.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu..bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Ucapnya spontan. Dan seketika Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya. Menutup kedua matanya dengan begitu rapat. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang kebetulan tengah menyentuh cangkir americanonya. Menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Menyesali apa yang tengah dia ucapkan."bodoh… bukan seperti itu.. mana kalimat panjang nan romantis yang kau hafalkan semalam?ini terlalu biasa…"

Namun rupanya, justru kalimat singkat itu mampu menohok Wonwoo. Membuatnya ternganga saat itu juga.

"Mingyu…". Panggilnya pelan.

"Kau…"

"Maafkan aku…."

Dan seketika rasanya Mingyu seperti di hempaskan ke bumi begitu mendengar ucapan maaf itu.

"Jangan marah…". Wonwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mendekatkan dirinya pada meja di hadapannya. Menggenggam jemari Mingyu yang masih terkepal erat. "Terima kasih..". sungguh. Mingyu tak ingin mendengar ucapan Wonwoo selanjutnya. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalimat penolakan yang akan Wonwoo lontarkan untuknya. "Tapi aku…..Juga mencintai orang yang kini tangannya tengah kugenggam ini.."

Dan seketika Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Membelalakan kedua matanya ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu tuan sombong.."

Dan kemudian, cangkir di hadapan Mingyu itu terguling. Menumpahkan Americano hangat yang berada di dalamnya begitu dia menarik bahu Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan begitu rapat.

 ** _Maret…_**

Udara pagi di musim semi ini terasa sedikit dingin. Wonwoo menggosokkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengapitnya di antara pahanya.

"Kemana mahluk berisik itu pergi? dia ini sebenarnya benar-benar berniat mengajakku berkencan atau sengaja membuatku seperti orang tersesat disini?". Wonwoo tampak menggerutu.

Benar, minggu awal bulan maret ini, mereka sepakat untuk berkencan. Kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sebulan yang lalu mereka saling mengikat janji untuk bersama. Dan setelahnya…. Mereka justru jarang bertemu karena di sibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka.

Dan hari ini, sepertinya ini kencan yang tak terlalu menyenangkan bagi wonwoo, bagaimana bisa? Mingyu pagi ini datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan ingin mengajaknya berkencan ke taman dan bermain ice skating setelahnya, tapi nyatanya, begitu sampai di taman, Mingyu justru meninggalkannya, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membeli sesuatu dan meminta Wonwoo untuk menunggunya kembali. Ini sudah 30 menit setelah Mingyu pergi, dan dia belum kembali.

"Arrgghh.. menyebalkan!jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah mau pergi denganmu dan berkencan saja dengan gulingku di atas ranjang hangatku daripada…"

Sreeettt..

"Eh?". Wonwoo menoleh seketika ke sisi belakangnya begitu merasakan sesuatu tengah melingkar di lehernya. Dan begitu manis rasanya ketika dia menoleh, nyatanya sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dengan begitu manis di pipi kirinya.

"Dasar bodoh, udara sangat dingin,dan aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengajakmu bermain ice skating, tapi kenapa kau tak menggunakan syal?apa kau ingin mati beku di atas arena ice skating?"

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum setelahnya.

"Gomawo..".

 ** _April…_**

"Wonwoo… ada kiriman bunga untukmu…"

"bunga? dari siapa?". Namja manis itu mengerjabkan matanya dengan lucu beberapa kali begitu mendengar teman kerjanya mengatakan bahwa dia mendapatkan kiriman bunga di hari yang masih sepagi ini.

"lalu dimana bunganya?"

"ada di depan"

"kenapa kau tak membawakannya untukku?"

"bagaimana aku bisa membawanya?"

"hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa kau temanku dan bawa bunganya ke ruanganku, apa masalahnya?"

"kau akan tahu seperti apa masalahnya jika melihatnya sendiri"

Wonwoo mengernyit. Merasa begitu penasaran atas masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuket…..

"Astaga..". Wonwoo ternganga begitu dia tiba di halaman kantornya. Sungguh, siapapun pasti bisa melihat bahwa pemilik kedua mata kecil itu tengah membelalakan matanya dengan sangat lebar.

"ini buket yang ke 108.. masing-masing buket berisi 100 tangkai.. apa kau ingin menghitungnya tuan Jeon?"

Wonwoo masih tak menjawab. Masih terlalu kagum ketika menatap ratusan buket mawar merah yang membanjiri halaman kantornya.

"aku memesan 100 tangkai mawar merah untuk setiap buketnya.. karena aku ingin suatu saat kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang saling mengasihi hingga lanjut usia…"

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari bunga-bunga itu. Kali ini menatap Mingyu begitu dalam. Tiba-tiba matanya seperti berair begitu Mingyu menyodorkan buket mawah merah yang dia genggam.

"ini buket yang ke-108.. artinya… bisakah kau memilihku untuk menjadi pasangan yang akan menemanimu hingga lanjut usia?"

Dan tak ada jawaban selain sebuah pelukan erat dari Wonwoo untuk sang kekasih.

"aku mencintaimu bodoh.."

 ** _Mei…_**

"eomma… ini orang yang kuceritakan,manis bukan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu manis. Menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu gugup sekarang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang terlihat bangga dan penuh percaya diri.

"manis.."

"eomma suka?"

"kau menyukainya?"

"apakah sebelumnya aku pernah membawa seseorang selain dia?"

Dan setelahnya, nyonya Kim berdiri, berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, kemudian duduk di sampingnya, memeluknya saat itu juga.

"aku menginginkanmu sebagai menantuku kelak..". ujarnya sembari mengusap punggung ringkih itu dengan lembut.

"jadi…eomma setuju?". Mingyu terlihat antusias saat itu.

"kurasa tak akan ada seorang ibu yang bisa menolak calon menantu semanis dia bukan?"

 ** _Juni…_**

"bagaimana dengan ini?". Wonwoo tersenyum begitu manis ketika dia menunjukkan sebuah kemeja warna ungu muda di hadapan Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Wonwoo. Menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukai pilihan sang kekasih.

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dia memang sengaja ingin menghabiskan separo gajinya bulan ini untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Mengingat sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tak pernah membeli apapun dengan menggunakan uang gajinya.

Dan Wonwoo hanya melirik singkat begitu melihat Mingyu yang tergeragap sembari merogoh saku celananya.

"sebentar..".ucapnya. dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Wonwoo. Berpindah tempat ke sisi lain. Sepertinya ada sebuah telepon penting.

Namun… bukannya ingin berburuk sangka. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Mingyu menjauh ketika menerima teleponnya. Dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa Mingyu begitu antusias ketika berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Siapa?". Wonwoo menepuk pundak Mingyu pelan. Dan terlihat sekali, Mingyu sangat terkejut ketika Wonwoo menepuk pundaknya. Dia mematikan ponselnya dengan segera dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celannya.

"bukan siapa-siapa..". ujarnya."kau sudah selesai?khajja, biar kubayar..".

Mingyu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih mengernyit bingung di tempatnya.

 ** _Juli…_**

"maaf…nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk…"

"maaf..nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif.."

Wonwoo menyeryit. Berfikir keras seketika. Demi aapun, tiba-tiba segala fikiran negatif yang dia miliki bermunculan.

Berawal dari telepon di butik sebulan yang lalu, dan kemudian Wonwoo tahu bahwa si penelephone itu bernama Yoon Jeonghan yang Mingyu akui sebagai sahabatnya, kini.. Mingyu semakin terasa begitu aneh. Sering menghilang bahkan pernah tak mengabarinya seharian. Sekalipun Mingyu mengangkat telephonenya,pasti dia akan mengatakaan bahwa dia sedang sibuk, tak bisa menerima telephone terlalu lama.

Namja manis itu melempar ponsel pintarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kepalanya pelan. Rasanya begitu bosan, jenuh dan malas. Otaknya begitu di penuhi oleh sang kekasih, Kim Mingyu.

Namja itu, namja yang beberapa bulan lalu tengah mengencaninya,kini membuat pikiran-pikiran buruk berkelebat hebat di dalam otaknya.

"kau… tak mungkin mulai berhianat di belakangku bukan?"

 ** _Agustus…_**

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Wonwoo.

Namun namja manis itu tak serta merta turun dari Corolla Altis milik sang kekasih. Rasanya dia masih begitu ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Mingyu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa… ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Namun namja bernama Mingyu itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, menandakan bahwa dia begitu tak mengerti maksud ucapan kekasihnya. "maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak paham maksudku.."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak paham maksudmu Jeon Wonwoo…"

"Ck…tak paham? berpura-pura tak paham bukan? ah.. atau kau mungkin mulai bosan denganku?". Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum sarkastik begitu kedua matanya menatap mata Mingyu dengan lekat.

"apa maksdumu?"

"ck..sudahlah, teruslah berpura-pura sampai nanti kau akhirnya benar-benar bosan denganku, dan kau bisa meninggalkanku setelahnya..". ujarnya sembari meraih pintu mobil yang berada disampingnya. Berniat untuk turun sesegera mungkin. Namun, sebuah genggaman erat terasa menggamit lengannya dengan kuat.

"changkkaman!bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu?!"

Namun Wonwoo justru menatap tajam tangan Mingyu yang tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "lepaskan"

"tidak akan"

"kubilang lepaskan!"

"DAN KUBILANG TIDAK AKAN!"

Namun Wonwoo justru terlihat murka mendengar teriakan Mingyu. Dia menarik lengannya dengan kasar, memaksa keluar dari mobil bercat hitam metalik itu, mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"YA JEON WONWOO!"

"Pikirkan sekali lagi untuk meneruskan hubungan konyol ini atau tidak Kim Mingyu!"

 ** _September…_**

"Lepas!". Gertaknya sembari mengibaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu darinya.

"ini….ini yang membuatku berselingkuh darimu… ini yang membuat waktuku bersamamu tersita.. ini yang membuatku tak bisa menerima telephonemu setiap waktu…"

"i…ini…"

"ini semua kupersiapkan untukmu..". Mingyu menunduk. Tiba-tiba matanya menjadi begitu panas. Seolah ingin menangis. Ingin menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada sang kekasih yang hampir sebulan menjaga jarak dengannya. "maaf jika aku tak memberikan penjelasan apapun selama ini… aku hanya berusaha ingin membuatmu bahagia… aku…"

"aku menyukainya". Dan seketika namja manis berkacamata itu melompat kearah Mingyu, memeluknya dengan begitu rapat. Seperti tak ingin melepaskannya. "maafkan aku…aku tak tahu jika kau mempersiapkan semua ini untukku"

"kau…menyukainya?"

"asal bersamamu… aku pasti akan menyukainya dan pasti merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah yang menjadi pilihanmu… aku menyayangimu.."

Bedroom, pukul 23.15.

Pakaian-pakaian itu terlihat begitu berserakan. Terlihat seperti sampah yang mengotori lantai marmer itu dengan sembarangan.

Kedua tubuh polos tanpa balutan kain itu kini tengah tertidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjang di rumah baru mereka. Namja itu, Wonwoo,kini tengah terlelap sembari memeluk erat sang kekasih, memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di dalam dekapan hangat kedua lengan Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri rupanya masih terjaga. Dia meraih jemari lentik Wonwoo yang tengah memeluk dada bidangnya, kemudian mengecup telapak tangan sang kekasih dengan sekedar menyampaikan perasaannya kepada namja manis yang masih setia memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Wonwoo….". bisiknya."aku mencintintaimu…"

 ** _Oktober…_**

"Heh…untuk apa kau mengajakku makan malam di tempat yang seperti ini?".

Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya, menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang menggunakan jas-jas resmi mereka. Merasa begitu aneh ketika dia harus makan malam di tempat semewah ini.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan sendok dan garpunya saja sebanyak ini…". Rajuknya sekali lagi.

"kau tak suka?"

"tidak!aku sudah bilang,aku ingin makan malam berdua denganmu,MAKAN MALAM DENGAN MAKANAN YANG MENGENYANGKAN!". Wonwoo sedikit memelototkan kedua matanya kearah Mingyu. Berniat untuk menggertaknya ketika dia memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata makanan. Namun yang terjadi kemudian, Mingyu justru terkikik melihat ekspresi marah Wonwoo yang di matanya terlihat begitu lucu.

"kau bisa memesan semuanya jika kau mau, kau pasti akan kenyang.."

"aku sudah cukup kenyang hanya dengan menatap puluhan sendok dan garpu ini, kau tahu?bahkan aku tak tahu sendok dan garpu mana saja yang harus kupakai saat mereka mengantarkan makanan –makanan itu!"

"hei.. tak bisakah kau bersikap tenang dan sedikit romantis?aku sengaja menyusun makan malam ini hanya untukmu"

"sifat romantisku tak bisa muncul jika kau tak segera mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini!"

 _Dan akhirnya…_

"Selamat Tuan Jeon.. kau berhasil mengacaukan segala hal yang sudah kurencanakan dengan matang…padahal sebelumnya aku sudah membayangkan betapa manisnya makan malam di restoran itu, hanya berdua denganmu,dan diiringi dengan biola…dan lihatlah dimana kita sekarang?kita justru berakhir dengan makan malam berdua di kusi taman.. dan bistik super lezat itu kini sudah menjadi potongan potongan burger… hebat sekali!". Mingyu melirik sekilas kearah Wonwoo yang kini tengah menyantap big burgernya dengan lahap. Menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya.

"bukankah ini lebih romantis daripada hanya makan dengan ditemanin pasukan garpu dan sendok tadi?". Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lebar. Kembali menggigit Burger super besarnya dengan semangat. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih mendengus berkali-kali.

"kau mau?". Tawarnya.

"tidak, habiskan saja"

Mingyu benar-benar kehilangan moodnya sekarang. Dan yang lebih parah, Wonwoo justru menganggap penolakan Mingyu terhadap burger-burgernya itu karena dia kenyang.

"Huk…"

Mingyu menoleh kearah sang kekasih begitu melihat Wonwoo meletakkan burgernya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya..kau kenapa hah?"

Namun Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Dia terlihat begitu bersusah payah menahan rasa ingin muntah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghampirinya.

"sudah kubilang jangan makan terlalu banyak.. kau justru mengunyah roti-roti itu seperti orang yang 10 hari tak menyentuh makanan…". Omelnya, sembari memijat pelan tengkuk Wonwoo. Dan hal itu justru membuat Wonwoo semakin ingin muntah.

Dan setelah hampir 3 menit menahan diri, akhirnya Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya tampak memerah,pipinya bersemu, dan hidungnyapun terlihat kembang kempis.

"aku memang tak enak makan beberapa hari ini, bahkan satu-satunya makanan yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya burger"

"kau sakit?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Dan jika kau sehat,maka setelah ini kau akan menjadi sakit karena hanya memakan sampah seperti itu!burger bukan makanan sehat yang.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu makanan sampah jika yang membuatku makan makanan sampah itu adalah anakmu!"

Dan seketika Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sungguh, itu di luar kendalinya. Sejujurnya dia tak ingin memberitahu Mingyu sekarang.

"a…anakku?kau…hamil?!sejak kapan?!kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!"

"Maaf…."

Namun diluar dugaannya, Mingyu justru menarik tubuhnya. Memeluk erat namja tinggi bertubuh tegap itu. "Terima kasih…"

Suara itu terdengar bergetar. Masih memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang kini tampak tertegun melihat betapa bahagianya Mingyu sekarang. Si tampan itu menangis.

Dan..

Jemari lentik itu meraih bahu sang kekasih. Menepuk-nepuk pelan setelahnya.

"Jangan menangis…". Ucapnya.

 ** _20 Menit Kemudian Myeongdong._**

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Membelah keramaian Myeongdong malam itu dengan berjalan berdua dan bergandengan tangan. Jemari mereka saling terkait. Dan sebuah cotton candy tampak berada di tangan kiri Wonwoo. Lidah lancipnya sesekali terlihat menjilat cotton candy itu, menggigitnya, kemudian menelannya.

Bukannya merasa risih atas sikap kekanakan Wonwoo, Mingyu justru tersenyum manis melihat tingkahnya.

"Wonwoo, kemarilah…".

Mingyu menarik pelan lengan Wonwoo. Mendekati salah satu toko kecil disana. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa protes.

"Permisi…". Sapa Mingyu begitu melihat sosok perempuan yang berdiri di belakang etalase.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"aku ingin sebuah cincin untuk istriku yang manis ini"

Sontak Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya pada Mingyu dengan raut wajah polosnya. Begitu terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Istri?maksudmu aku?"

Dan lagi-lagi, Mingyu hanya mengabaikannya. Masih terlalu sibuk memilih cincin-cincin perak di balik etalase itu setelah mereka berjalan mendekatinya.

"aku ambil yang ini". Ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebuah cincin bermotif sederhana. Meraihnya setelah sang wanita mengeluarkannya dari etalase. Menyerahkan kartu kreditnya tanpa bertanya berapa nominal cincin yang dipilihnya.

Menarik jari manis sebelah kiri milik Wonwoo dan memasukkannya setelahnya.

"aku melamarmu malam ini juga, habiskan sisa waktumu bersamaku. Dan kau ingat bukan?seorang Kim Mingyu tak pernah menerima sebuah penolakan , jadi mulai sekarang…."

BRUK!

"aku tak punya satupun alasan untuk menolaknya".

Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum ketika sang pujaan hati menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukannya. Menghantarkan hangat tubuhnya. Bagaikan dua medan magnet yang berbeda kutub kemudian saling bersinggungan.

 ** _November…_**

Wonwoo mengerjabkan matanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat begitu lucu sekarang saat melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum sembari memeluk bahu seseorang.

"Nah Jeon Wonwoo.. jadi.. apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan rasa cemburumu kepadanya?"

Namja manis berkulit putih itu tersenyum lebar. Merasa begitu lucu setelah mendengar penuturan Mingyu bahwa Wonwoo sempat mencemburuinya dan berfikir bahwa dia dan Mingyu berselingkuh.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya seketika. Menjabat tangan kanan Wonwoo setelahnya.

"Namaku Yoon Jeonghan .. Aku dan Mingyu bersahabat sejak kami duduk di sekolah menengah pertama.. dan sekarang… aku bekerja sebagai desaigner, dan sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, kekasihmu yang cerewet itu menggangguku dan memaksaku untuk membuatkan pakaian yang akan kalian gunakan di acara pernikahan kalian nanti…dan sudah 2 bulan yang lalu baju kalian selesai.. tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus membuat sedikit perubahan di bagian perutmu..". Jeonghan terlihat menahan tawanya, bahkan dia mengabaikan tatapan mata penuh hawa pembunuh yang Mingyu tujukan kepadanya.

"Ah…sebentar, aku lupa, ada pasangan lain yang menungguku di fitting room lainnya, aku akan kembali ke sini setelah urusanku selesai…"

Jeonghan meninju pelan ulu hati Mingyu, kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua. Bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan itu setelahnya.

Hening seketika.

Wonwoo merasa begitu kikuk dan canggung sekarang. Untuk mengalihkan keheningan itu, Wonwoo sengaja bergerak kearah cermin. Mematut bayangannya sendiri.

"aku cukup manis bukan?". Ujarnya.

Dan sesaat kemudian, sebuah pelukan erat terasa begitu rapat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mian…".

Wonwoo menoleh ke sisi kirinya, dimana mingyu yang terlihat begitu nyaman menumpukan dagu lancipnya di atas pundaknya.

"untuk?"

"untuk semua hal yang kurahasiakan darimu…"

"Terima kasih Mingyu.."

"untuk?"

"Untuk semua rahasiamu..". Wonwoo terkikik setelahnya.

"aku bahkan merencanakan semua ini sejak april… maka dari itu aku sering pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padamu.. sering mengabaikan pesan-pesanmu.. sering bungkam ketika kau bertanya aku pergi kemana… semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu.. rumah… baju pengantin… hall kita.. bahkan altar kita.. aku ingin semuanya menjadi sempurna.. karena aku ingin, aku hanya menikah sekali seumur hidupku, dan itu haya denganmu.. maka dari itu,aku ingin hal sakral yang hanya sekali itu.. bisa menjadi hal terindah yang akan kita kenang hingga kita menua bersama nanti…"

"Mingyu…"

"hm?"

Wonwoo terlihat mengatupkan bibirnya begitu rapat. Menggerakan tangan kanannya, menyentuh dagu Mingyu. Menarik dan mengecupnya sesaat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..sangat… sangat… dan sangat…"

 ** _Desember…_**

"Kim Mingyu.. bersediakah kau menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo.. menemaninya saat sakit maupun sehat?"

"Aku bersedia". Jawabnya sembari menahan nafas dan juga senyum penuh kebahagiaannya. Demi apapun, dadanya terasa membuncah sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak.

"Dan kau Jeon Wonwoo… bersediakah kau menerima Kim Mingyu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?menemaninya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia…". Wonwoo tersenyum begitu manis setelah mengucapkannya. menggenggam erat buket bunga yang berada di dalam genggamannya hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan rasa gugupnya.

Dan setelahnya, sang pemandu pernikahan mengatakan bahwa kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk berciuman. Dan ini di luar dugaan.

"Huk..".

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, rasa mual ini muncul benar-benar di saat yang tidak tepat. Di saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba saja rasa mual itu muncul seolah tak mampu di bendung lagi.

"Maaf.. permisi, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar". Wonwoo berjalan pergi dengan tergesa setelahnya. Mencari letak toilet terdekat.

Sungguh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang tak akan pernah mampu di lupakan oleh siapapun, tak hanya bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo, namun bagi puluhan pasang mata yang tengah menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka.

 ** _Tahun 2058…_**

"Kau Kim Soonyoung… apakah kau bersedia menemani Lee Jihoon selamanya? di dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"aku bersedia…"

"dan kau Lee Jihoon, apakah kau bersedia menemani Kim Soonyoung selamanya? di dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"aku bersedia…".

Wonwoo tersenyum begitu lembut. Menggenggam jemari sang suami yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenang di sisinya. Rasanya lengkap sudah kebahagiaan mereka sekarang, melihat putra pertama mereka, Kim Soonyoung yang telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Tinggal menunggu Kim Seung woon putra kedua mereka, Kim Min ji putri ketiga mereka, dan Kim sungjong putra keempat mereka yang satu persatu suatu saat pasti juga akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka masing-masing nantinya.

"Yeobo…". Bisik namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu manis di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur…"

"Atas apa?"

"Atas sifatmu yang tak seratus menurun pada Soonyoung"

"Maksudmu?".

Wonwoo terlihat menghela nafasnya. Mengabaikan ucapan sang pemandu pernikahan yang mengatakan "kedua pengantin dipersilahkan untuk berciuman"

"Tak ingatkah bahwa 90% otakmu itu di penuhi oleh sifat mesum?bahkan kau membuatku malu karena muntah di saat kau harus men…"

"Huk…"

Dan seketika baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya pada altar putranya. Sama-sama ternganga begitu melihat menantunya muntah secara tak sengaja disaat mereka harus mencium satu sama lain.

"Kau… Yakin Soonyoung tak mewarisi sifatku sayang?"

"Kurasa.. aku tak yakin sekarang"

 ** _Tahun 2070…_**

"Mingyu…"

"Hm…". Laki-laki itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh renta sang istri. Masih begitu setia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dari belakang, sengaja menghabiskan sore bersama. Menatap senja berdua dan menikmati segar aroma dedaunan gugur tertimpa angin.

Rumah mungil itu terasa sangat kosong setelah Sungjong, Putra keempat mereka melangsungkan pernikahannya 2 bulan lalu. Dan sekarang, mereka hanya berdua.

"Aku tak muda lagi sekarang Mingyu…"

"Rambutku juga sudah memutih Wonwoo.."

"Aku sudah menjadi Wonwoo buruk rupa sekarang..". ujarnya. Sedikit terkekeh perlahan.

"Dan akupun juga bukan Mingyu yang mampu bersikap keren seperti 58 tahun silam… sekarang aku hanyalah Mingyu tua renta yang sudah berusia 78 tahun…"

"Kau sudah menjadi tua…"

"Hei… bukankah kau juga?". Mingyu terkikik saat itu. "tapi… apa kau tahu?bahkan perasaanku kepadamu sampai detik ini masih sama seperti perasaanku saat aku menabrakmu dan menumpahkan starbucksku di kemejamu.."

"kau masih mencintaiku?"

"masih sangat mencintaimu..bukankah aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku tak akan membiarkan perasanku lekang termakan waktu?"

"Ming.."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta ijin?"

"Untuk?"

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan hangat Mingyu dari tubuh rentanya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengecup bibir keriput sang suami dengan penuh kasih. Bahkan layaknya pasangan muda, Wonwoo mengacak lemah rambut putih suaminya dengan pelan.

"Untuk mencintaimu hingga aku menutup kedua mataku"

"Kim Mingyu…aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku Juga sangat mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo"

The End.

Note : Thank you so much for all reader.  
saya nggak nyangka bisa dapet response yang lumayan untuk ff-ff yang saya upload disini. mohon maaf kalau spam. sehari sampe post 2 chapter. hahahaha belakangan memang lagi gila gara2 jatuh cinta sama meanie couple. saya harapa reader nggak blenger bacanya.

dan untuk para Ghost reader yang sukanya baca lalu ngilang tolong dong jangan gitu, itu bikin author males mau nulis ff lanjutan. saya makasih lho udah baca. tapi lebih makasih lagi kalau kalian juga ninggalin komentar. itung2 sebagai bayaran buat saya lah...

terima kasih :)


End file.
